Moony and Furball
by Katherine - Child of Dreams
Summary: Remus finds out that he is Harry's biological father and that Harry is a werewolf. Adopted from keliathewolf. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS DUE TO A SEVERE CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK!
1. Screaming or Howling?

**Moony and Furball  
>By: Accalia Silvermoon<br>(Adopted from Keliathewolf)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did, Remus would have married Harry instead of Nymphadora Tonks!**

Chapter One: Screaming or Howling

Remus's POV

Remus was still grieving after Sirius's death. Harry should be too. 'Poor boy', Remus thought to himself.

Dumbledore's POV

Albus once again read the letter. The letter he got so many years ago from Lily, right before she died.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
>I have something to tell you. Harry is not James's son. Too harsh and too blunt?<br>Well, I found no other way to break the news. James knows it. It just happened.  
>One day, Remus came to talk to me and told me that he had imprinted on me,<br>which turned me into his reason for living, as he put it.  
>So, well...it involved a bed. I hope you're not mad. I know I'm dead, so don't even bother to owl me.<br>Tell Remus I love him too, but I put a charm on him that erases his memory of this...act.  
>Harry is also a werewolf, he will become one when he turns 16.<br>He has glamour charms on him to make him look like James.  
>I'm sorry if I'm being too blunt, that's just the way I am.<br>I love them both.  
>Love,<br>Lily Evans-Potter

'Damn Potters! Why did they have to be so complicated?'

Harry's POV

Harry woke up to a loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" from Ron and Hermione, as well as Mrs. Weasley, Fred, and George.  
>He smiled the best he could. "Guys, being 16 means that I have the right to sleep in until noon, at least!", he shouted.<br>"No way, mate!", Ron said. But you do get to choose what you do for today. We have a big party planned for you tonight, though!"  
>Hermione smacked the back of his head. "It was supposed to be a surprise!", she yelled, before running after him.<p>

Harry decided that he wanted to play Quidditch all day, before visiting his parents' graves.  
>Nothing surprised him more than to see Severus Snape in the kitchen.<br>"Professor?", Harry asked in disbelief. The look Snape gave him was nowhere near friendly, but it wasn't his usual death glare, either.  
>"I'm here to brew the Wolfsbane for Lupin!", the greasy-haired overgrown dungeons bat...sorry, I meant 'Potions master' sneered.<p>

The day went well. When he, Ron, and Hermione returned to the Burrow, Harry noticed that tables were set up in the garden.  
>As they approached the house, Hermione turned to him. "Now remember, this party is supposed to be a surprise, so put on your best surprised face."<br>Then she glared at Ron, who promptly hid behind Harry.

"SURPRISE!", everyone yelled, jumping out from their hiding places.  
>Harry did his best to look surprised, which wasn't very hard, considering he didn't expect there to be so many people.<br>The guests included Remus Lupin, the Weasleys(Bill, Charlie, and Percy not included), Snape(big surprise, there),  
>Hagrid, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and some other Hogwarts teachers.<p>

Remus hugged Harry. "What's up, Harry?", he said lamely as Harry laughed.  
>"Getting old, are you? Trying to keep up with us teenagers?"<br>Harry burst out laughing at Remus's offended look. The man was like a father to Harry.  
>The party went well, at least until the full moon rose.<br>Then, all hell broke loose.

Harry screamed in pain as every bone in his body was crushed and replaced with new, stronger, and bigger ones.  
>The scream quickly turned into a howl as his mouth and nose turned into a muzzle.<br>He barely noticed everyone's shocked faces as he sniffed the air.

Harry's head jerked to where Severus Snape stood and Harry's dislike toward the Potions master added to the werewolf's hunger.  
>He let out a menacing growl that clearly meant "Any last words?"<br>Snape gulped as Harry lunged at him, only to be stopped.  
>By Remus J. Lupin.<p> 


	2. So Much for Subtle

Chapter Two: So Much for Subtle

Remus's POV

'What the hell? Harry's a werewolf? How in the world is that possible?'  
>Remus felt the moonlight provoke the transformation in him and he screamed in pain as his bones broke and stretched.<br>Then, thanks to the Wolfsbane potion that let him keep his human mind, Remus ran for Harry and threw himself in front of him.

Then, Harry let out a long, tortured howl, yelped, and ran for the forest.  
>Remus followed him, making sure Harry wouldn't kill Snape because he needed the Wolfsbane potion, dammit.<br>Remus found Harry in a clearing, his ears turned down with shame, gazing at the stars.

"Harry?", Remus asked in his rough and husky werewolf voice.  
>"Remus...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."<br>Harry's voice/growl was barely a whisper.  
>"Don't worry."<br>They stood there for countless hours until the sun rose and they changed back.

When Remus and Harry returned to the Burrow, everyone was waiting for them.  
>Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a sympathetic look.<br>"Harry, we are all so sorry for you..."  
>She didn't finish what she was going to say because Harry suddenly punched the wall.<br>"That's the problem, isn't it?"  
>Then, he ran out of the room, leaving everyone standing there.<br>"He didn't mean it", Remus said to Mrs. Weasley, before running after Harry.

"Harry!", Remus shouted.  
>"Get away from me!", Harry yelled, but Remus caught him and hugged him tightly until he stopped thrashing.<br>Harry hugged him back, sobbing.  
>"I know it's hard", Remus soothed.<br>Harry cried for a bit, then settled down.

When they got back to the Burrow, Harry apologized to Mrs. Weasley and headed upstairs to Ron's bedroom.  
>When he got there, he, Ron, and Hermione talked for a bit, and then headed back downstairs and into the living room.<br>"I have a very important announcement to make!", said Dumbledore.  
>"Harry, your father is not James Potter!"<br>Everyone gasped and looked from Harry to Dumbledore.  
>"Your father is Remus Lupin!" <p>


	3. Reactions

Chapter Three: Reactions

Molly's POV 'Harry? Remus's son?'  
>Molly couldn't believe it.<br>Harry looked exactly like James Potter, except for his adorable emerald eyes. Those belonged to his mother, Lily.  
>Oh well. Lily had probably used a Glamour charm to hide Harry's true appearance.<br>She was a genius when it came to Charms, after all.  
>And at least now, Harry could have the loving family that Molly knew he'd always wanted.<p>

Ginny's POV 'Professor Lupin was Harry's father?  
>Did that mean that Harry was now a werewolf?'<br>Ginny supposed she should be happy for Harry.  
>At least now, he could have a family that truly loved and wanted him.<p>

Ron's POV 'What in the name of Merlin's most baggy y-fronts?  
>James Potter wasn't Harry's real father?<br>Professor Lupin was?'  
>Ron was stunned, but also happy for Harry.<br>At least now, he wouldn't have to live with those horrible Dursleys anymore.

Hermione's POV 'Professor Lupin was Harry's father?  
>That meant that Harry was now a werewolf!'<br>Hermione didn't care, though.  
>Werewolf or not, Harry was still Harry.<br>And now, he wouldn't have to live with his awful relatives anymore.  
>As soon as school started, she and Ron would go to the Hogwarts library, even if she had to place Ron under a full Body-Bind and drag him by his ear,<br>and find out how to become animagi so Harry wouldn't have to spend full moons with only Professor Lupin for company.

Remus's POV 'Harry was his son? Not James's?  
>Why hadn't Lily told him?<br>And even worse, had Padfoot known?'  
>Remus was in shock.<br>One thing was for dammed sure, though.  
>Harry was never going back to the Dursleys again.<br>Not if he had anything to say about it.

Harry's POV 'What the bloody hell?  
>Professor Lupin was his father?<br>Why hadn't anyone told him?  
>Had Sirius known?'<br>Harry was very confused and slightly hurt that nobody had bothered to tell him sooner.  
>Suddenly, his head felt oddly light.<br>Black spots appeared in his vision as he swayed, then crumpled to the floor. 


	4. Reactions, Part 2

Chapter Four: Reactions, Part 2

Everyone rushed over to Harry as he collapsed to the floor.  
>Remus, the first to reach him, gently lifted the unconscious teen into his arms and stood.<br>He glanced around the room at the others who were staring at Harry, looking concerned.  
>"I'm taking him upstairs." Remus said. "Do you know where he sleeps?"<br>Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "He usually shares a bedroom with Ron, but there's a guest room that nobody uses down the hall on the second floor.  
>He can stay there for right now. I'll show you where it is."<p>

Remus followed Mrs. Weasley upstairs and down the second floor hallway until they came to a door at the very end of the hall.  
>Turning, Mrs. Weasley gave Remus a sad smile and left. Remus sighed slightly and opened the door. Poking his head inside, the werewolf saw that the room was quite small, with a soft cream-colored carpet.<br>The bed was twin-sized with a mahogany frame and red sheets with the Gryffindor crest done in gold. The pillows were a soft golden color, and had the name "Godric Gryffindor" stitched on the front with red thread.  
>The walls were charmed to reflect the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch on a sunny day, stands, Quidditch balls, and the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams included.<br>Remus could clearly see that the players on the Gryffindor team were the ones from when he had taught DADA at Hogwarts in Harry's third year.  
>Oliver Wood was the Keeper. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell were the Chasers. Fred and George Weasley were the Beaters, and Harry was the Seeker.<br>For the Slytherin team, Remus couldn't tell who the Keeper was, but Montague, Warrington, and Flint were the Chasers.  
>Derrick and Bole were the Beaters, and Draco Malfoy was the Seeker.<br>Remus was pleased to see that the Gryffindor team appeared to be wiping the field with the Slytherin team; in other words, the Gryffindor team was clearly winning. As he watched, Harry grabbed the Snitch, which had been hovering three inches above Malfoy's head and the game ended.

Turning his attention back to the real Harry, Remus pulled back the bedsheets before laying Harry on the bed and tucking him in.  
>Then, Remus conjured a chair next to the bed and sat down in it, waiting for Harry to wake up.<br>They had a lot to talk about.

Author's Note: I'm really sorry about how long it took me to write and post this chapter.  
>I've been dealing with Writer's Block for this and a Werewolf's Cub, and I only just got over it today. <p>


	5. Awakenings and Discussions

Chapter Five: Awakenings and Discussions

Harry groaned as his eyes fluttered open. Where the bloody hell was he?  
>The last thing he remembered was being in the living room of the Burrow.<br>Now he was apparently lying in a soft bed and the room didn't look like Ron's. What in the name of Merlin's sweaty armpits was going on?

Suddenly, someone gently slid Harry's glasses onto his face and he was finally able to make out Remus's face staring down at him.  
>What had happened to him and why did the werewolf look so worried?<br>"Remus?" Harry croaked, wincing in pain. His throat was so dry, it hurt to talk.  
>At the sound of Harry's voice, the werewolf visibly relaxed, smiling down at the teen in obvious relief.<br>Harry tried to say something else, but his parched throat wouldn't let him.

As if sensing Harry's trouble, Remus conjured a glass of water and handed it to Harry.  
>The teen quickly gulped it down and handed the now-empty glass back to the werewolf, sighing in relief as he did so.<br>"Remus?" Harry asked. "What happened?"  
>The werewolf sighed. "You fainted."<p>

Harry was confused. Why had he fainted? Then, he gasped as he suddenly remembered.  
>He, Ron, and Hemione had gone downstairs into the living room after talking about Harry's unexpected transformation.<br>Then, Professor Dumbledore had procceeded to tell everyone that Harry's father was not James Potter, but Remus Lupin.  
>That must have been when he had fainted, since Harry couldn't remember anything after that, except for wondering why nobody had bothered to tell him earlier.<p>

Suddenly feeling betrayed, Harry jumped off the bed and scooted as far away from Remus as he possibly could, noticing as he did so, the look of hurt in the werewolf's eyes.  
>"Harry..." Remus began. "You knew, didn't you?" Harry interrupted. "You knew I was your son, and you never told me!" Remus sighed in annoyance, grumbling under his breath. Damn that infuriating old coot to the thirteenth level of Hell for doing this to him.<p>

"No, Harry. I didn't know," the werewolf said truthfully. "I had no idea that you were my son until Dumbledore mentioned it down in the living room."  
>Remus gazed at the teen pleadingly. "Please believe me, Harry, if I had known, you would have never lived with the Dursleys after James and your mother died"<br>Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" he asked in skepticism. "And where, pray tell, would I have lived instead?"  
>Remus smiled slightly. "With me."<p>

Harry opened his mouth, then closed it, unable to think of anything to say.  
>Remus's lips twitched in obvious amusement. "What's wrong, Harry?" the werewolf teased lightly. "Nothing to say?"<br>Harry just growled in response and threw a pillow at Remus, laughing hysterically when the werewolf yelped and dove for cover.  
>Remus stared at Harry in shock. "You..." He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. Harry just laughed harder.<p>

Suddenly, Remus smirked and took out his wand, pointing it at Harry.  
>Harry paled. "Now Remus," he said nervously, backing away. "You don't really want to do this, do you?"<br>Remus's smirk grew wider, if that was possible.  
>Harry dove for the door, but Remus was too fast.<p>

With a flick of the werewolf's wand, Harry found himself floating six feet above the floor. And that height was quickly increasing "REMUS!" Harry shrieked. "LET ME DOWN!" Remus just laughed and twirled his wand. "Now why would I want to do that?" he asked in apparent confusion.  
>The teen was now twelve feet above the floor.<br>Harry glared at Remus, the look in his eyes promising murder if the werewolf didn't let him down right that second.  
>"Remus..." Harry threatened. "If you don't let me down, right this second, I swear, I will string you up by your ankles, tar and feather you, then feed you to Buckbeak."<br>Harry was now eighteen feet above the floor. If he rose two more feet, he would hit the ceiling, literally.  
>Remus paled at the threat and quickly complied, lifting the spell and levitating Harry over to the bed before the teen could hit the floor.<p>

Harry growled dangerously. "Remus..." "Yes?" the werewolf squeaked in terror at the look on Harry's face.  
>"Run."<br>Remus didn't waste any time.  
>The werewolf bolted out the door, Harry hot on his heels and sending hexes after him.<p>

Author's Note: Okay. I may end up borrowing a few things for this fic from Harry PotterLupin by Bloody Phantom, but I promise not to borrow the whole story.  
>I won't even borrow an entire chapter. Just a few events here and there. I might also borrow one or two events for A Werewolf's Cub from Harry Potter and the Battle of Wills by Jocelyn, but I promise, that will be it.<br>Not to mention that I won't need to borrow those particular events until Harry has started his third year at Hogwarts, and since A Werewolf's Cub is currently at the summer before Harry's second year, you won't have to worry about that for at least ten more chapters, if you're lucky.  
>However, I have a feeling Harry's second year will be much shorter than his first year, so we'll just see how that goes. <p>


	6. Revelations, Part 1

Chapter Six: Revelations, Part 1

A few hours later, the two headed back to the Burrow.  
>Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen, fixing lunch.<br>Harry's mouth watered as the wonderful smell of meatloaf with mashed potatoes and garlic bread assaulted his nose.

Mrs. Weasley turned around and smiled at them.  
>"Hello, Harry-dear," she said. "The boys are outside playing Quidditch if you want to join them."<br>Harry nodded and quickly glanced at Remus who nodded, before racing outside.

As the door closed behind him, Molly turned to Remus.  
>"Remus," she began with her hands on her hips, "I just want to say that Harry has been through enough.<br>After watching his mother and who he thought was his father being murdered, himself nearly being killed by You-Know-Who not only once, but five times, he needs someone to love him and be there for him.  
>Especially considering the way his despicable relatives treated him..." she trailed off.<p>

Remus stiffened. "What do you mean, the way they treated him?" he hissed angrily, protective instincts raging.  
>Molly sighed. "Well, I don't know much and Harry really should be the one to tell you this, but as he's outside right now..."<br>She bit her lip before raising her eyes to meet his.

"From what Ron told me, he, Fred, and George had flown Arthur's car to Harry's house during the summer before their second year after not getting any letters from Harry.  
>When they got there, there were bars on Harry's window and the poor boy was a walking skeleton."<br>Remus growled, amber eyes slowly turning more yellow by the minute.  
>Molly winced. Remus wasn't going to like this next part.<p>

"He was covered in bruises, had a broken arm, a fractured collarbone, a shattered ankle,and a severe concussion.  
>After a lot of pushing, Harry finally broke down and told me that it was his uncle and cousin who had given him the majority of his injuries.<br>The concussion, however, had come from his aunt, who had whacked him in the head with a frying pan."

Remus lost it. "WHAT?" he roared. His eyes were now completely gold as the pissed off werewolf stormed toward the door.  
>"Remus, where are you going?" Molly asked worriedly.<br>Remus didn't even look at her. "I need to have a 'talk' with my son."  
>A second later, the door had slammed shut behind him.<p>

Author's Note: Uh oh. Looks like somebody's in BIG trouble with Moony. (winces)


	7. Revelations, Part 2

Chapter Seven: Revelation's, Part 2

Harry soared through the air, whooping loudly with delight.  
>He and the Weasleys were in the middle of a two-sided game of Quidditch, Harry, Ron, and Hermione (after a lot of coaxing on Harry and Ron's parts) against Fred, George, and Ginny.<br>As there weren't enough players to fill all the positions on both teams, the game had to be modified.  
>Hermione had transfigured a particularly tall tree into a goalpost and the teens were trying to get the Quaffle (a transfigured apple) through the hoop.<br>Ron had just passed the 'Quaffle' to Harry and the messy-haired boy was getting ready to throw it.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" a voice yelled from below.  
>Confused, Harry stopped in midair and glanced down.<br>Remus stood directly below, staring up at him.  
>When he saw Harry looking at him, he motioned for the teen to come down.<p>

Harry sighed and tossed the makeshift Quaffle to Hermione before flying down.  
>As soon as he had completely dismounted, Harry found himself being roughly grabbed by the arm and dragged inside the house and upstairs to the room he'd woken up in after fainting earlier that morning.<p>

Remus slammed the door behind them and started pacing back and forth as Harry sat down on the edge of the bed.  
>Finally, after about five minutes of silence, in which Harry grew very nervous, Remus stopped pacing and turned to face Harry.<br>"How long?" the werewolf asked through gritted teeth.  
>"How long what?" Harry asked in confusion.<br>Remus growled in frustration. "How long have those blasted Dursleys been abusing you?"  
>Harry's eyes widened and his face paled.<br>"Who told you?" the teen asked nervously, trying to keep from jumping up and bolting.  
>Remus sighed sadly. "Mrs. Weasley," the werewolf admitted. "Now could you please tell me how long this has been happening?"<br>Harry swallowed. "SinceIwastwo," he mumbled very fast.  
>Remus frowned. "I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't quite catch that. Could you please repeat it?"<br>Harry sighed. "Since I was two," the teen repeated, a little louder.

Remus paled. "Since you were...two?" the werewolf repeated slowly.  
>Harry just nodded.<br>Remus started growling.  
>"What exactly did he do to you?" the werewolf hissed.<br>Harry gulped. "N-nothing m-much," the teen stammered.  
>Remus growled warningly. "Harry..."<br>"Okay, fine!" Harry exclaimed.

"They starved me, beat me, and made me do all the chores; cooking, cleaning, laundry, you name it, since I was three.  
>My bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs until I got my Hogwarts letter, then they moved me to Dudley's second bedroom.<br>I wasn't allowed to ask questions and I was beaten severely if I did better than Dudley in school. They constantly told me that magic didn't exist and that I was a worthless, good-for-nothing freak and a burden.  
>Oh yeah, and they also told me that James Potter was a drunk who got himself and Mum killed in a car crash!"<p>

As he heard all this, Remus's eyes turned gold and his face darkened with rage.  
>"Those bastards!" the werewolf hissed. "I'll kill them...how dare they...my cub..."<br>He started toward the door, but Harry ran and quickly placed himself in front of it.  
>"Harry, get out of the way!" Remus growled.<br>"No, Remus, you can't kill them!" Harry pleaded. However, Remus just shoved Harry out of his way and left the room.  
>He was so angry that he didn't even notice that when he had pushed Harry, the teen had hit his head against a wall and had been knocked out.<br>Two seconds later, the werewolf had disapparated with a loud crack.

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to The-Girl-Who-Dreamed, who had better hurry up and post the next chapter of The Fire of the Phoenix, if she wants me to continue writing! 


	8. Revenge

Chapter Eight: Revenge

Remus reappeared in the driveway of Number 4 Privet Drive and walked up to the front door with slow, measured steps.  
>With a muttered "Alohomora", the door opened and the werewolf slipped inside.<br>Glancing into the kitchen, he saw the three Dursleys seated around the table, the two males stuffing their piggy faces, while Petunia seemed to have already finished eating.

Remus smirked in satisfaction. With a wave of his wand, Petunia was turned into a horse, while Dudley became a pig.  
>Vernon, however, stayed the same.<p>

"I WILL NOT HAVE IT!" Vernon bellowed.  
>"HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOME, INTERRUPT OUR MEAL, AND USE THAT FREAKY STICK OF YOURS TO TURN MY FAMILY INTO ANIMALS, YOU FREAK!<br>YOU'D BETTER TURN THEM BACK RIGHT NOW, YOU HEAR ME? YOU TURN THEM BACK TO NORMAL OR I'LL..."

But exactly what he'd do remained unsaid as Remus moved forward and grabbed Vernon by the throat, slamming him against the wall with one hand and holding him there.  
>"Or you'll do what, Dursley?" Remus said quietly, eyes glowing gold with fury.<br>Vernon whimpered. "P-please," the beefy man stammered. "P-please d-don't hurt me."  
>That did it.<p>

"DON'T HURT YOU? DON"T HURT YOU?" Remus exploded.  
>"WHY THE HELL SHOULDN'T I HURT YOU, DURSLEY?<br>YOU'VE BEEN HURTING MY SON EVER SINCE HE WAS TWO!"  
>The werewolf raised his wand and shouted "Incarcerous!"<br>Instantly, thick ropes sprang from his wand and wound themselves tightly around a trembling Vernon.

"Now," Remus said quietly, "you, Vernon, are going to pay for ever daring to lay a hand on my cub."  
>Vernon looked confused. "Y-your cub?" the obese walrus stuttered.<br>Remus smiled evilly and leaned forward so that he was in Vernon's face.  
>"Why yes, Vernon. MY cub."<p>

At Vernon's look of confusion, Remus sighed and decided to explain.  
>"It just so happens, Vernon, that I am not just a wizard. I am also a werewolf."<br>The beefy muggle in front of him paled and Remus sneered at him.  
>A werewolf's child, be it a boy or girl, is called its 'cub'.<br>And werewolves are VERY protective of their cubs.  
>As for those who are foolish enough to hurt our cubs, well, we werewolves are vicious toward them."<p>

Vernon gulped and Remus continued. "You know your nephew, Harry Potter?"  
>Vernon nodded tremulously.<br>"It turns out, Vernon, that your wife's sister, Lily, may have been Harry's mother, but James Potter was not his father.  
>Harry's real father was one of James's best friends, and he happens to be standing right here in this room."<p>

Vernon's eyes widened in horrified realization and Remus smiled smugly.  
>"Yes, Vernon, I am Harry's father and I am going to make you suffer for all the years you abused my son.<br>"But, unfortunately for me, the full moon was last night, so I can't really transform and rip your throats out now, can I?"  
>Remus pouted, then smirked. "But don't get too hopeful because I have the next best thing."<br>And with that, the werewolf pointed his wand at Vernon and quietly said "May vos quod vestri prosapia tolero sulum frenum of poena vos causa meus filius, exsisto is physical, affectus, vel mental.  
>May vos sino ut meus filius has sino. May vestri patientia persevero, insquequo vos sentio verus reformo quod desiderium pro vestri probrum obviam meus filius.<br>Sic mote is exsisto."

A pure white light shot out of Remus's wand and separated into three parts.  
>The first part hit Vernon, while the second and third parts hit Petunia and Dudley.<br>All three of them glowed for a few seconds before the light faded and Remus smirked in satisfaction.

"Now, Vernon, would you like to know what I just did?" Remus questioned pleasantly.  
>Vernon nodded and Remus sneered.<br>"That spell, Vernon, was The Curse of Righteous Pain.  
>It will cause you and your family to feel every single bit of pain that you have inflicted upon my son.<br>Physical pain, emotional pain, mental pain, you'll feel it all.  
>And best of all, the pain will not go away until you feel true remorse and regret for your treatment toward Harry.<br>So I'd suggest you start regretting...fast.  
>Goodbye, Vernon."<p>

With a few more flicks of Remus's wand, Petunia and Dudley were transformed back into their human forms and the walls of each room and hallway were hot pink with a pattern of rosebuds. The outside of the house was painted mint green with turquoise blue trim, and the roof was lemon yellow.  
>With that, Remus waved, before leaving the house and disapparating.<br>.

Author's Note: The curse Remus used on the Dursleys was written in Latin, of course.  
>It basically means: "May you and your family endure every bit of pain that you have put my son through, be it physical, emotional, or mental.<br>May you suffer as my son has suffered. May your suffering continue, until you feel true remorse and regret for the way you have treated my son.  
>So mote it be."<p>


	9. In the Meantime

Chapter Nine: In The Meantime

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes.  
>He was very confused.<br>What had happened to him?  
>Why did his head hurt so much?<br>Why was he so dizzy?  
>And why was it so bloody hard to think clearly?<p>

Then, he remembered everything.  
>Telling Remus about his life at the Dursleys, how mad the werewolf had gotten, blocking Remus's path, being shoved into a wall and hitting his head...<br>Oh God.  
>Remus had shoved him into a wall...<br>And worst of all, the werewolf obviously hadn't cared, as Harry was still lying on the floor, exactly where he had passed out after hitting the wall.  
>He had to run. Had to get away before Remus came back.<br>He couldn't stay there anymore.  
>He had to leave.<p>

Harry got to his feet, wincing as the pain in his head tore through his skull and fighting inwardly to remain conscious and silently stepped out into the hall.  
>Tiptoeing down the stairs, Harry snuck past the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was setting the table and slipped out the door unnoticed.<br>Once outside, Harry looked around. He could take the road, but that would almost guarantee being caught and brought back to the Burrow, where Remus would probably give him the beating of a lifetime.

Suddenly, he saw it.  
>In the distance was the forest he and Remus had spent the full moon in.<br>And according to Ron, it was pretty deep, which was a very good thing.  
>He could hide in there and Remus would never find him.<br>He would be safe.  
>With that thought firmly in mind, Harry ran to the forest and quickly disappeared into the trees.<p>

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to one of my favorite authors, Showstopper92.  
>Showstopper, can you please hurry up and post Chapter 3 of Pain and Chapter 4 of Harry's Life Story Even Though He Doesn't Like It?<br>Because until those two stories are updated, I am not posting any more chapters for any of my fics.  
>. <p>


	10. Remus Finds Out

Chapter Ten: Remus Finds Out

Remus walked up the path to the Burrow.  
>The second he entered the house, he was accosted by Mrs. Weasley, who asked him to go tell Harry that lunch was ready.<br>As the werewolf slowly climbed the stairs, he couldn't help smirking in satisfaction at what he'd done to the Dursleys.

Once he opened the door to Harry's room, however, satisfaction quickly turned to fear.  
>Harry was gone!<br>And Remus could smell blood.

Desperately trying to suppress his rising panic, Remus cast a spell that would reveal everything that had happened in the room in the past thirty minutes.

Confronting Harry about the abuse.  
>Getting up to go <em>murder <em>the Turdsleys.  
>Harry trying to stop him.<p>

Remus was horrified as he watched himself shove Harry out of his way, which caused the teen to hit his head against the wall, knocking him out, then leave the room as if nothing had happened while Harry lay unconscious on the floor, a rapidly swelling lump on the back of his head and blood pouring from a deep gash behind his left ear.

Harry waking up twenty minutes later, head still bleeding rather heavily and eyes unfocused, swaying dizzily as the teen weakly stood up...

A lump grew in Remus's throat and his wolf whimpered;  
>Dear Merlin, not only had he knocked his cub out, he'd given the poor kid a<em> concussion<em>.  
>What was wrong with him?<p>

The last thing Remus saw was Harry leaving the room, head still bleeding and still swaying dizzily.  
>The werewolf stumbled shakily over to the bed and sank down onto the mattress, burying his face in his hands as he began sobbing quietly.<p>

Oh God, what had he done?


	11. Captured!

**Chapter Eleven: Captured!**

Harry stumbled deeper into the forest.  
>His headache and dizziness had both gotten steadily worse, and it was taking everything he had just to remain conscious, let alone keep moving.<br>The teenager had no idea where he was and he was getting a very strong sense of danger.

Suddenly, Harry jumped, startled, as he heard several loud cracks from behind him.  
>Whipping around, all the 16-year-old saw was several tall figures in long black robes and white masks, before a red jet of light sent him spiraling into darkness.<p>

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter's so short.**  
><strong>I'm having a slight case of Writer's Block at the moment and this was all I could come up with.<br>Don't worry, though.  
><strong>**The next chapter should be longer.**


	12. In Malfoy Manor

**Chapter Twelve: In Malfoy Manor**

The dungeon cell was dark, but then again, it always was.  
>The few torches that were mounted on the walls burned dimly, the light from the flames too weak to chase away the shadows.<br>The gloomy atmosphere reminded Harry of the potions classroom at Hogwarts, greasy-haired dungeons bat included.  
>He could just hear Professor Snape snapping at Neville as the students feverishly stirred their cauldrons.<p>

/Flashback/  
>"Longbottom!" Snape barked at the whimpering boy. "The daisy roots need to be shredded and ground into a fine powder, you stupid boy, not chopped and brutally massacred."<br>Harry glared at Snape from where he was working with Ron as the Slytherins sniggered.  
>Honestly, It was bad enough that poor Neville was bullied by Malfoy without Snape making it worse!<br>The man was a teacher, an adult, and it was high time he started acting like one, instead of wasting his time by tormenting innocent children.  
>End Flashback/

Harry snickered silently at the memory. That particular Potions lesson had taken place in first year, just after Christmas .  
>Harry had gotten Snape back, though.<br>Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Harry had slipped out under his Invisibility Cloak.  
>With Peeves's help, he'd managed to trash Snape's classroom, stink up the place with dungbombs stolen from Lee Jordan, set off some fireworks stolen from Fred and George, remove all the ingredients from the supply cupboard and hide them in various places, and write 'Professor Snape is a greasy git who desperately needs to wash his hair' on the chalkboard.<br>He had gotten into terrible trouble with McGonagall when she'd found out about the prank, but it had been worth it.

Harry didn't know how much time had passed since the Death Eaters had brought him here, but he knew that someone had to be looking for him.  
>Dumbledore, the Order, anyone.<br>Someone was looking for him, and it was only a matter of time before they found him.  
>He just had to keep up hope.<p>

Suddenly, the cell door opened with a loud creak and Lucius Malfoy strolled inside.  
>Harry glared at the blond Death Eater, causing Lucius to smirk in amusement.<br>"Enjoying your stay, Mr. Potter?" he drawled lazily.  
>Harry just stuck his tongue out in response, causing Malfoy's eyes to narrow dangerously.<br>"Tsk, tsk!" Lucius clucked disapprovingly. "So rude. Perhaps you need a little lesson in respect?"  
>He raised his wand and pointed it at Harry.<br>"Crucio!"

Harry screamed in pain, thrashing around uncontrollably.  
>It felt like thousands of white-hot knives were stabbing him all over his body.<br>He was in so much pain that he couldn't think properly.  
>He could barely breathe, it hurt so much.<br>Harry screamed and screamed until he finally passed out from the pain, his body still jerking and twitching, regardless of his unconscious state.

Sneering in disgust, Lucius spat on Harry's limp form and left the cell, never noticing his son Draco looking from him to the unconscious Harry in barely concealed horror.  
>Slipping unnoticed into the cell, Draco just stared at the motionless body of his school rival, his pale gray eyes filled with shock and horror.<br>Harry's face was unnaturally pale and beads of sweat collected on his forehead.  
>His scar was livid and inflamed, easily standing out against the pallid skin.<br>"Oh Merlin, Potter..." Draco murmured quietly.  
>"What have they done to you?"<p>

He stared at the unconscious boy for a few more minutes before silently leaving, his mind made up.  
>The Dark Lord planned to kill Potter in three days. Draco would have to get word to Dumbledore of Potter's location somehow without his father finding out before that time was up.<br>If he failed...Draco shuddered.  
>He would just have to make sure that he didn't fail.<br>If this was what being a Death Eater was truly like, then maybe Draco didn't want to become one after all.


	13. A Way Out?

**Chapter Thirteen: A Way Out?**

Harry lay weakly on the floor of his cell.  
>It had been three days since his torture session with Malfoy Senior, and he hadn't had anything to eat or drink the entire time.<br>The 16-year-old didn't even have the strength to lift his head.  
>Of course, his multiple cuts, bruises, and broken bones didn't help matters.<br>All Harry could do was lay there and wait for death to take him.  
>He knew it wouldn't be long now, an hour at the most.<p>

Harry didn't even notice Professor Snape entering his cell until he felt himself being roughly shaken.  
>"Potter!" Snape hissed under his breath, looking strangely...concerned?<br>Harry let out a barely audible moan in response, causing the dark eyes to flash briefly with something akin to relief before quickly becoming emotionless once more.  
>"We don't have much time!" Snape said hurriedly, removing a small vial filled with some sickly-looking green potion from his robes.<br>"The Dark Lord wants you brought to him in ten minutes, so we have to make this quick."

Harry stared at Snape questioningly.  
>"The Dark Lord," Snape explained as he swiftly uncorked the vial and held it to Harry's lips, "plans to torture you briefly before killing you.<br>However, the Killing Curse does not affect someone under the effects of The Draught of Living Death, but you will still appear to be dead.  
>The Draught stops your breathing and slows your heartbeat to where it can not be detected without a special charm that is unknown to all but a select few, including myself.<br>When this is over with and we are back at Hogwarts, I will inform the Order of the potion's usage and brew the antidote to revive you, understood?"  
>Summoning the last of his strength, Harry nodded faintly and swallowed the liquid.<p>

Almost instantly, Harry began to feel the effects of the Draught.  
>The thick concoction was blocking his airway, but he couldn't muster the energy to cough, instead letting out a weak gurgle.<br>He could feel his heart slowing down and his breathing getting slower and lighter.  
>He was so tired, all he wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep for a bit.<br>The last thing he saw was Snape tucking the empty vial back into his robes before his eyes drifted closed and he sank into an endless veil of darkness.

Severus lingered for a few minutes, staring down at the limp teenager as he waited for the Draught to finish taking effect.  
>Finally, Potter's chest stopped moving and Snape laid a hand over the boy's nose and mouth, checking for breath.<br>He nodded in satisfaction when he'd confirmed that Potter wasn't breathing.

Placing his hand on the still chest, he let out a faint sigh of relief.  
>He couldn't feel a heartbeat, but he knew it was there.<br>Now, all he could do was pray that Voldemort would be fooled.

Already, Potter's body was growing cold.  
>It would only take about ten more seconds for the teenager's body to have the icy coldness of death.<br>Then, in about twenty minutes, the 'corpse' would grow stiff, supposedly from rigor mortis.  
>Giving one last glance at the seemingly dead Boy-who-Lived, Severus turned on his heel and swiftly left the dungeons.<p>

**Author's Note: I would have posted this sooner, but I was having a slight case of Writer's Block.**  
><strong>The next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow.<strong>


	14. Death Discovered

**Chapter Fourteen: 'Death' Discovered**

"My Lord!" Lucius Malfoy ran panting into the drawing room where Voldemort sat in a large, thronelike chair.  
>Voldemort raised an eyebrow.<br>"Yes, Lucius?" he drawled lazily.  
>"It's Potter!" the blond Death Eater gasped out.<br>"He's dead!"

The red eyes widened in disbelief.  
>"What?" Voldemort hissed.<br>"Potter's dead!" Lucius exclaimed.  
>"I went to check on him, make sure he hadn't tried to escape, and found him lying on the floor, dead!"<br>Voldemort rose to his feet.  
>"Take me to him!" he said quietly.<p>

When they arrived in the dungeons, Voldemort could clearly see the Potter brat lying motionless on the floor of his cell.  
>He didn't appear to be breathing, but Voldemort knew very well that appearances could be decieving.<br>Drawing his wand, he stepped into the cell.  
>"Ennervate," Voldemort said quietly, pointing his wand at the limp form.<br>Nothing happened. "Ennervate!" he said louder.  
>Still nothing. The boy didn't so much as twitch.<p>

The lipless mouth curved into a faint smile.  
>"Crucio!"<br>Potter remained still, his head lolling lifelessly to the side.  
>Voldemort smirked.<br>It appeared that the brat truly was dead.  
>All that was needed was one final confirmation.<p>

"Wormtail!" he barked. "Check his pulse!"  
>The ratlike man scurried forward and knelt beside the body.<br>Placing two fingers on the side of the boy's neck, he looked up at the Dark Lord.  
>"He is dead!"<p>

Voldemort smiled, staring down at the pale, unmoving face of his enemy.  
>He traced a finger over the lightning bolt scar, smirking when his finger touched the cold flesh of Potter's forehead.<br>"Let's go!" he rose to his feet. "And bring the body! Dumbledore and his Order should be arriving shortly to 'rescue' the boy," he sneered, "and I want to see the looks on their faces when they find out that their Savior is dead!"  
>With that, Voldemort and the Death Eaters left the dungeons, Lucius levitating the lifeless body of the Boy-who-Lived.<p> 


	15. Operation Rescue Potter

**Chapter Fifteen: Operation Rescue Potter**

Dumbledore, Moody, Kingsley, Tonks and Remus appeared with a pop at the gates of Malfoy Manor.  
>About twenty minutes ago, Snape had sent Albus a Patronus, saying that Harry was being held prisoner there.<br>The plan was for Remus to go inside and retrieve Harry while the rest of the Order took care of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

As soon as Albus magically unlocked and opened the gates, however, hundreds of Death Eaters swarmed out of the large stone building and started dueling with the various Order members..  
>Mad-Eye took down Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle Senior, Nott, and Dolohov with a well aimed blasting hex.<br>Kingsley stunned the Lestrange brothers before moving onto the Carrow siblings, while Tonks was dueling with her aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black.  
>Looking around for Dumbledore, Remus's eyes widened in shock as he saw the aged wizard dueling none other than Voldemort himself.<br>Casting a strong disillusionment charm on himself, Remus whispered "Point me, Harry Potter!" and silently snuck across the grounds and toward the house.

Slipping through the ornate double doors, Remus found himself following the faint blue light of the Point Me spell through a maze of long corridors, confusing twists and turns, and even a few secret passages.  
>Finally, he came to a single door at the end of a long hallway and opened it, his heart thudding frantically in his chest, only to be met with a sight that he had prayed he wouldn't see.<p>

The drawing room was empty except for the crumpled form of a teenage boy, lying facedown on the floor in the center of the room.  
>Remus paled as he rushed to Harry's side and collapsed to his knees, gently rolling the limp teen onto his back with shaking hands.<br>"Harry!" Remus choked out, tears spilling down his cheeks.  
>The werewolf took out his wand and pointed it at Harry.<p>

"Ennervate," he murmured quietly.  
>Nothing happened.<br>"Ennervate!" Remus tried again.  
>Still nothing.<p>

"Harry, wake up!" the werewolf pleaded, desperately shaking the boy's shoulder. "Come on, Cub, please wake up!"  
>But Harry remained motionless, his head flopping limply from side to side as Remus tried futilely to wake him.<br>No matter how hard the werewolf tried, the 16-year-old simply would not wake.

Placing his fingers in front of Harry's nose and mouth, Remus was devastated to realize that his cub wasn't breathing.  
>"Oh God, Harry!" the werewolf's voice trembled with suppressed emotion.<br>"C'mon, Harry, don't be dead!_ Please _don't be dead." He placed two shaking fingers on Harry's neck, desperately searching for a pulse.  
>Nothing. There was no heartbeat. His son was dead.<p>

Remus broke down in heartbroken sobs as he rocked Harry's lifeless body back and forth.  
>He didn't see the other members of the rescue team come into the room, only to break down crying when they saw Harry lying limp and lifeless in his father's loving embrace.<br>Didn't hear Tonks trying to comfort him as he wept brokenly over his son's limp form.  
>Didn't even notice as Dumbledore created a portkey to send him and Harry to the Burrow and made him touch it.<p>

All he noticed was that Harry, his son, his only reason for living, was dead.  
>He was truly alone now.<p>

**Author's Note: Okay, just to make this clear, when I refer to Harry as dead, I'm writing from the Order members, the Weasleys, Hermione, and Remus's POVs.  
><strong>**Harry _is_ still alive, but nobody knows that, well, except for Snape, of course, but he's not going to be telling anyone of Harry's survival for _at least_ two or three more chapters!**


	16. Back at the Burrow

**Chapter Sixteen: Back at the Burrow**

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had been waiting anxiously in the living room for the better part of an hour, hoping for news of Harry's condition.  
>Suddenly, they heard the front door open, a body collapsing to the floor, and then the sound of muffled sobs.<br>Quickly growing alarmed, Ginny stepped into the hall, only to stop in her tracks and let out a hysterical scream as she caught sight of just who had entered the house.  
>Ron and Hermione rushed after her, both of them nearly fainting when they saw what had made Ginny scream.<p>

Remus sat on the floor, huddled up against the wall, rocking back and forth while sobbing uncontrollably.  
>And in his arms...<p>

Ron stumbled backward in shock "No!" the redhead gasped.  
>"No, no, no, no, no!"<br>He ran toward Remus.  
><em>NO<em>!"

Harry lay motionless in Remus's arms, his eyes closed and his face deathly pale.  
>"Harry, wake up!" Ron shook his friend, but Harry remained still and silent, his head slumped lifelessly against the werewolf's shoulder.<br>"C'MON, HARRY, WAKE UP!" Ron begged loudly.  
>"P-please!"<p>

"It's too late, Ron."  
>Remus's voice was cracked and broken.<br>"He won't wake up anymore."

Ron just stared at the werewolf uncomprehendingly.  
>"What?" the redhead whispered numbly.<br>A giant lump filled Remus's throat as he bowed his head again, clutching Harry's body tighter to his chest as his tears hit the messy black hair.

"H-Harry won't wake up, Ron." the werewolf finally choked out.  
>"Why not?" Ron asked.<br>Tears spilled down Remus's cheeks as he rocked Harry back and forth.  
>"Because, Ron, he's dead."<p>

Ron paled.  
>"No," Ron muttered, determinedly shaking his head as he glared at Remus.<br>"You're lying! Harry's not dead, you're lying!"  
>"Ron..." Hermione began softly.<br>"_NO_!" the redhead yelled.  
>"He's lying! Stop lying! Harry's not dead! Harry <em>can't<em> be dead!"  
>Ron slid to the floor, his shoulders shaking with sobs.<br>"He can't be dead, he just _can't _be..."

Eventually, Molly Weasley entered the hall and placed a comforting hand on Remus's shoulder.  
>"Remus, dear, come on."<br>The werewolf stubbornly shook his head and Molly sighed.  
>"Remus, Harry can't stay in the hallway forever.<br>It's best that we move his body somewhere private."

Finally getting to his feet, Remus followed Molly upstairs, Harry's limp form still cradled lovingly in his arms.  
>Entering the bedroom that Harry had occupied, the werewolf gently laid his son on the bed.<br>Molly disappeared into the closet, only to return with a thin white sheet and begin draping it over Harry's lifeless body.  
>As she brought the sheet up to cover Harry's pale, unmoving face, Remus let out a strangled sob and rushed from the room, tears streaming down his face in torrents.<p>

Remus fled to the backyard of the Burrow.  
>The werewolf couldn't handle seeing Molly cover Harry's face, seeing his son, so full of life on his birthday just six days ago, as nothing more than a lump under a sheet.<br>He fell to his knees in the grass and buried his face in his hands, his entire body shaking with the force of his sobs.  
>"Harry!" Remus choked out, his voice strangled with tears.<br>Oh God, Harry..."

The werewolf hugged his knees to his chest and started rocking back and forth, still heartbrokenly murmuring Harry's name under his breath.  
>"<em>Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry...<em>  
><em>Harry, Harry, Harry...<em>  
><em>Harry..."<em>

Suddenly, Remus let out a scream of agony and fell forward onto his stomach.  
>Why?" he wept, beating the grass with both fists.<br>"Oh Merlin, why Harry? Why did he have to die?  
>Why did he have to leave me all alone?<p>

The werewolf jumped to his feet and strode over to a tree, angrily kicking the trunk as hard as he could.  
>"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HIM FROM ME?" Remus howled in despair.<br>"Why, why, why?  
><em>WHY<em>?"

All his energy spent, Remus crumpled to the ground and just sobbed.  
>He wept for hours, never ceasing, until finally, he ended up crying himself into exhaustion.<br>About ten minutes later, as the sun was beginning to set, Molly came outside to check on him and found him curled up on the grass, fast asleep, his face still stained with tears.  
>Gazing sadly at the sleeping werewolf, she levitated him back up to the house and deposited him on the living room couch, gently covering him with a soft blue blanket.<p> 


	17. The Burial

**Chapter Seventeen: The Burial**

The next morning found Remus sitting alone with Harry.  
>In a few minutes, his son's body was going to be portkeyed to Hogwarts, where he would be buried by the Whomping Willow.<br>The rest of the house's occupants had said their goodbyes.  
>There wasn't going to be a big funeral, just Remus, Tonks, and Dumbledore burying the boy that Remus loved more than life itself.<p>

The teenager's wounds had been washed and bandaged, and he was dressed in his school robes.  
>His sightless emerald eyes were closed and his face was filled with an expression of such peace that it broke Remus's heart.<p>

Remus let out a choked sob as he gazed at the spot where his cub lay limp and lifeless on the bed.  
>He took Harry's cold, limp hand in his own and just held it, his tears splashing onto the boy's unnaturally pale face.<p>

Tonks came in, her hair a faded, dull brown and her eyes a stormy gray, carrying a small mahogany coffin about a foot in length, with red satin trimming.  
>Her eyes filled with tears as she saw the teenager lying motionless on the bed, his life snuffed out like a candle's flame.<br>He looked so young and peaceful...

She cleared her throat.  
>"Remus, it's time."<br>The werewolf turned to face her, his eyes filled with such pain and grief that her heart shattered anew.  
>"I can't do it!" Remus sobbed. "I can't put him in the ground. He'll be so alone!"<p>

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
>"Harry isn't really here, Remus," the metamorphagus said quietly.<br>"This isn't him, it's just an empty shell."  
>She tapped the shrunken casket with her wand and it expanded to full size.<p>

More tears streamed down the werewolf's face at those words.  
>He took in a shaky breath and nodded reluctantly.<p>

Remus carefully lifted Harry's body into his arms and stood, moving over to the coffin and gently placing his son inside, laying the boy's head to rest on a small golden pillow.  
>He grasped Harry's lifeless hand and squeezed it, bending over to kiss the icy forehead.<br>"I love you, Harry!" the werewolf murmured softly, one silvery tear falling onto the lightning bolt scar.  
>"I'm so sorry this happened to you!"<br>He closed the lid and stepped backward.  
>"Sleep well, Cub."<p>

Tonks summoned a Gryffindor scarf and both of them grasped it.  
>Remus wrapped his free arm around Harry's coffin as a tug at his navel pulled him into a blur of swirling colors.<br>He was deposited in a crumpled heap next to the lake and clambered to his feet as Tonks started walking towards where Dumbledore stood under the Whomping Willow, Harry's casket floating ahead of her.

When they arrived at the tree, Dumbledore waved his wand and a large hole magically appeared next to the entrance to the tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack.  
>Harry's coffin was levitated into the hole and the grave was filled with dirt.<br>Waving his wand a final time, a marble headstone appeared, reading:

_Harry James Potter_  
><em>Born: July 31st 1980<em>  
><em>Died: August 6th 1996<em>  
><em>"Like a phoenix reborn from the ashes, he will live forever in our hearts."<em>

With that, Dumbledore and Tonks departed, leaving Remus staring blankly at Harry's grave before collapsing to his knees in tears, rocking back and forth and moaning in grief.  
>"Harry," the werewolf wept, his heart shattered beyond repair.<br>"Oh God, Harry..."


	18. Snape Returns

**Chapter Eighteen: Snape Returns**

Severus Snape made his way through the grounds.  
>After two full weeks of celebrating the death of the Boy-Who-Lived, Voldemort had <em>finally<em> allowed him to return to Hogwarts.

As he passed Hagrid's hut, he noticed a marble headstone underneath the Whomping Willow.  
>Severus frowned in confusion and went over to the tree for a closer look.<br>Kneeling down beside the grave, he nearly fainted when he saw the name on the headstone.  
><em><br>Harry James Potter..._

'What the hell?' Snape snarled mentally, jumping to his feet in anger.  
>'They <em>buried<em> him?'  
>Those fools!'<p>

He stalked angrily toward the castle and made his way to Dumbledore's office.  
>"Skiving Snackboxes" he snapped.<br>The gargoyle jumped aside and Severus stepped onto the revolving staircase.

He knocked three times on the large oak door.  
>"Enter!" Dumbledore's tired voice called.<br>Opening the door, Snape got a brief glimpse of a high ceiling before a fist slammed into his jaw, sending him crashing to the floor.

"You bastard!" Remus screamed at the Potions Master, punching him in the nose "Why didn't you get him out sooner?"  
>The werewolf's fist made contact with Snape's right eye.<p>

"Remus!" Dumbledore said sharply.  
>"Calm yourself."<br>"But if _he_" Remus pointed to Severus, "had gotten my son out sooner, Harry would still be alive!  
>My cub is dead, and it's all <em>his<em> fault!"  
>The werewolf glared angrily at Snape.<p>

Spitting out several bloody teeth, Snape sneered at Remus as he gingerly got to his feet.  
>"Actually, Wolf, that is where you find yourself mistaken."<p>

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in confusion, his eyes devoid of their usual twinkle, and Severus smirked briefly at the headmaster before continuing.  
>"Potter is not dead!"<br>"_What?_" Remus demanded wildly.  
>"What do you mean, Harry's not dead?<br>He wasn't breathing, he didn't have a pulse, he was dead!"  
>The werewolf narrowed his eyes suspiciously.<br>"For your sake, you had better not be lying to me, Snivellus, or I swear I will use you as a chew toy come next full moon, then feed your remains to Buckbeak!"

Severus snorted.  
>In his current condition, Lupin wasn't very frightening.<br>The werewolf's eyes were red and swollen from constant crying, puffy from lack of sleep, and he was so thin that he looked as if the tiniest puff of wind would blow him over.

"Potter never died, Wolf."  
>"<em>Explain<em>," Remus hissed, eyes glowing golden with barely restrained fury.  
>Snape sighed.<br>"I fed him the Draught of Living Death, which is designed to stop the drinker's breathing and slow the heartbeat to where it can only be detected with a special spell.  
>This spell is only known by a handful of people, myself included.<br>As planned, Voldemort was fooled, and believed the boy to be dead, when he was merely comatose due to the Draught."

Dumbledore's twinkle returned in full force and Remus's eyes widened in shock as he sank bonelessly into an armchair, trying desperately to process Severus's words..  
>"Harry's alive?" the werewolf choked out disbelievingly, hardly daring to hope.<br>Snape rolled his eyes.  
>"Did I not just say that?" the Potions Master drawled mockingly.<p>

But Remus didn't seem to hear him.  
>"Harry's alive!" the werewolf whispered numbly.<br>"Oh Merlin. My son is alive..."

Remus jumped to his feet and strode determinedly to the door.  
>"And just where exactly do you think you're going, Wolf?" Severus sneered.<br>The werewolf didn't even glance at him.  
>"To get my cub out of that bloody hole in the ground."<br>And then he was gone, exiting the castle and summoning a broomstick which he mounted and flew across the grounds to the Whomping Willow in a matter of seconds.


	19. Retrieving Harry

**Chapter Nineteen: Retrieving Harry**

Remus dismounted next to Harry's grave and magically removed the dirt covering the boy's coffin before levitating the casket out of the hole and removing the lid.  
>Lifting his son's limp form into his arms, the werewolf shrunk the coffin and tapped it with his wand, muttering 'Portus' before they were whisked away.<br>Upon arrivng in the Hospital Wing, Remus gently placed his cub onto a bed before sending a patronus to Dumbledore and Snape.

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY!**  
><strong>All I can say is that Writer's Block is a real bitch to deal with, and this poor excuse for a chapter was all I could scrape out!<br>You can blame that for the appallingly short three sentence length of this chapter!  
>Hopefully, the next chapter will be a hell of a lot longer!<strong>


	20. Administering The Antidote

**Chapter Twenty: Administering The Antidote**

Remus gently carded his fingers through Harry's hair as he stared at his son's face.  
>Suddenly, the doors to the Hospital Wing burst open and Professor Snape entered, carrying a small goblet filled with a sickly green concoction that the werewolf immediately recognized as Wiggenweld Potion.<p>

Remus quickly got to his feet.  
>"It's finished, then?" he inquired breathlessly.<br>Snape merely nodded as he walked toward the bed

Gently placing an arm under Harry's back, Remus propped the unconscious teen up as Severus carefully poured the potion into Harry's mouth, massaging the boy's throat to help him swallow before placing the empty goblet on the bedside table and leaving the infirmary.  
>A few seconds later, color slowly started to return to the sixteen year old's pale face and his chest started rising and falling steadily as he breathed in and out, letting out a soft moan as he unconsciously shifted in the bed, rolling over onto his side before growing still again.<p>

The werewolf let out a low sob of relief as he clutched tightly onto Harry's now warm hand, tearfully peppering the sleeping boy's face with kisses.  
>"Thank god," Remus murmured through his tears, his voice choked with emotion.<br>"Thank god!"


	21. Return to the Land of the Living

Chapter Twenty-One: Return to the Land of the Living

Harry let out a terrified whimper as he slowly returned to consciousness.  
>Where was he? How had he gotten here? What had happened to Voldemort and his Death Eaters?<br>As his heart rate sped up and his breathomg accelerated, the 16 year old suddenly became aware of a gentle hand stroking his hair and a soft voice whispering in his ear.

"It's okay, Harry!" the voice murmured reassuringly.  
>"You're safe now, Cub, everything's going to be alright."<p>

Harry stilled.  
>Safe?<br>Sensing no deceit in the voice's words, the 16 year old relaxed, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he curled up, slowly drifting back off to sleep under the mysterious voice's soothing ministrations.  
>Yes, he was safe here...<p>

Author's Note: Sorry, I'm still battling Writer's Block.  
>I think I may actually be winning this war, though!<br>My muse has been very active these past two weeks...


End file.
